There is growing acceptance of techniques that leverage networked connectivity for extending and centralizing the resources of host computer systems. In particular, networked connectivity is being widely utilized for specialized applications such as attaching storage to computers. iSCSI makes use of TCP/IP as a transport for the SCSI parallel bus to enable low cost remote centralization of storage. The problem with iSCSI is it has a relatively narrow (storage) focus and capability.
Another trend is the move towards definition and virtualization of multiple computing machines within one host system. Virtualization is particularly well suited for blade server installations where the architecture is optimized for high density compute resources and pooled storage. The virtualization of CPU cycles, memory resources, storage, and network bandwidth allows for unprecedented mobility, flexibility, and adaptability of computing tasks.
PCI Express, as the successor to PCI bus, has moved to the forefront as the predominant local host bus for computer system motherboard architectures. A cabled version of PCI Express allows for high performance directly attached bus expansion via docks or expansion chassis. These docks and expansion chassis may be populated with any of the myriad of widely available PCI Express or PCI/PCI-X bus adapter cards. The adapter cards may be storage oriented (i.e. Fibre Channel, SCSI), video processing, audio processing, or any number of application specific Input/Output (I/O) functions. A limitation of PCI Express is that it is limited to direct attach expansion. A problem with certain blade server architectures is PCI Express is not easily accessible, thus expansion is awkward, difficult, or costly.
Gbps Ethernet is beginning to give way to 10 Gbps Ethernet. This significant increase in bandwidth enables unprecedented high performance applications via networks.
A hardware/software system and method that collectively enables virtualization of the host bus computer's native I/O system architecture via the Internet, LANs, WANs, and WPANs is described in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/148,712, the teaching of which is included in its entirety in the present application. The system described therein, designated “i-PCI”, achieves technical advantages as a hardware/software system and method that collectively enables virtualization of the host computer's native I/O system architecture via the Internet, LANs, WANs, and WPANs. The system includes a solution to the problems of the relatively narrow focus of iSCSI, the direct connect limitation of PCI Express, and the inaccessibility of PCI Express for expansion in blade architectures.
This system allows devices native to the host computer native I/O system architecture—including bridges, I/O controllers, and a large variety of general purpose and specialty I/O cards—to be located remotely from the host computer, yet appear to the host system and host system software as native system memory or I/O address mapped resources. The end result is a host computer system with unprecedented reach and flexibility through utilization of LANs, WANs, WPANs and the Internet, as shown at 10 in FIG. 1.
A problem with extended computer systems is the introduced additional latency not seen in un-extended systems. This introduced latency can create conditions that result in various timeouts. Any extended system solution that includes significant latency such as that seen particularly with the Internet, WANs and WPANs—and ignores this issue—cannot work.